1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighted displays that are inflatable, preferably by using a continuous source of pressurized air to inflate a display body made of flexible, semipermeable fabric. The display body can be variously shaped, with one preferred shape that is presented as an example taking the stylized form of a Christmas tree. The display body desirably comprises a plurality of spaced-apart, flexible divider panels that partition the display body into a plurality of chambers. Each divider panel is desirably substantially opaque but comprises an opening configured to allow the passage of wiring and air through the divider panels to permit lighting and inflation of the whole display. The lighting desirably comprises independently controllable RBG decorative lights. A sound source and speaker controllable together with or independently of the lights are optionally provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighted inflatable displays are previously disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,764,201; 7,198,538; 7,216,446; 7,302,769; 7,302,771; 7,322,137; 7,730,769; and 7,614,171.